Querido Jashin-sama 3 Kakuhidan
by SkarletteguadalupeXD
Summary: Kakuzu esta a punto de descubrir el secreto que esconde Hidan pero al descubrirlo queda en estado de Shock , tras diversas adversidades , problemas , peleas , encuentros , orgias y muertes no se daran por vencidos hasta llegar a su meta osea casarse y vivir su vida ... Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto


En la guarida de Akatsuki se encontraban todos los miembros de la organización debido a que no había misiones , en la oficina se encontraban Konnan , Pain y Nagato viendo qué onda con las misiones (hay aja capaz que estaban haciendo un trio O/O digo lemon jejeje) en la sala estaban Zetsu y Tobi hablando sobre la fotosíntesis (bueno Zetsu hablaba por que Tobi tenía el pensamiento en las nubes pues pensaba en su sempai) en la primera habitación se encontraban Sasori y Deidara viendo EL TITANIC bien acaramelados , en la segunda habitación estaban Itachi y Kisame jugando Xbox y en la habitación de hasta el fondo en la guarida se encontraban Kakuzu y Hidan , Hidan se encontraba acostado boca abajo mientras que escribía en un libro con el símbolo de su collar mientras que Kakuzu contaba su dinero en el escritorio...

Narra Hidan

Me encontraba en mi cama escribiendo en mi diario digo en mi libro de Jashin-sama entonces sentí la necesidad de mirar a mi compañero

-(Joder iiiQue bueno esta!!!) - Pensé

Lo miraba fijamente hasta que voltio y me miro y me sonroje para que no notara mi sonrojo baje la mirada y seguí escribiendo en mi libro entonces me sentí incómodo con la mirada de Kakuzu sobre mí no se ni por qué, asi que decidí tomar una ducha entonces me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al closet y saque ropa saque unos bóxer negros, unos jeans azules entubados, mi bata de Akatsuki y unos zapatos

-Hay ya me voy a bañar al fin - Dije mientras entraba al baño

Entonces escuche que Kakuzu dijo algo

-Si ya lleva tu trasero a ese baño que hasta acá apesta - Me dijo con un tono de burla

-Ha ya hueles algo que no es tu dinero maldito avaro - Le conteste burlándome de el

Cuando si esperármelo un zapatazo aterrizo en mi cabeza

-Auch iiiQue TE PASA MALDITO AVARO DE MIERDA!!! - Grite enojado mientras que cerraba la puerta del baño

Entonces me empecé a desnudar y empecé a ducharme

Fin de la narración de Hidan

Hidan se estaba bañando cuando Kakuzu empezó a guardar su preciado dinero en su maletín

Narra Kakuzu

Estaba contando mi dinero cuando sentí una mirada volteo y me topé con la mirada de Hidan al verme bajo la mirada al parecer se sonrojo

-¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado? - me preguntaba en mi mente

\- (QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO )- Pensé

Entonces Hidan se levantó de su cama y dijo que se ducharía, ante eso le empecé a hacer burla

-Hay ya me voy a bañar al fin - Dijo mientras entraba al baño

Entonces le dije

-Si ya lleva tu trasero a ese baño que hasta acá apesta - Le dije con un tono de burla

-Ha ya hueles algo que no es tu dinero maldito avaro - Me contesto burlándose de mi

Cuando me sacó de quicio y le lance mi zapato que termino aterrizando en su cabeza entonces me grito

-Auch iiiQue TE PASA MALDITO AVARO DE MIERDA!!! - Grito enojado mientras que cerraba la puerta del baño

Para que se te quite mocoso mal educado - Pensé

Entonces empecé a recoger mi dinero en mi maletín y me dispuse a salir de la habitación para luego salir de la cueva pues ya era hora de que saliera a buscar presas asi que salí de la guarida y me dirigí al bosque

Fin de la narración de Kakuzu

Mientras tanto Hidan ya se había terminado de duchar y se disponía a salir del baño

Narra Hidan

Ya me había terminado de ducharme, ya estaba vestido y peinado entonces tome mi billetera y mi libro asi que los guarde en mi capa y salí del baño mire hacia los lados y no vi a Kakuzu

\- (En donde se habrá metido ahora) - Pensé

Entonces de mi boca salió un grito

\- Joder ¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ES MALDITO AVARO? - Grite

Entonces salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salida de la guarida cuando pensé en ir al bosque para buscar unos sacrificios para Jashin-sama, al llegar al bosque encontré un pequeño conejo negro

Será un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama - Pensé

Me acerque al conejo cuando este se acercó a mis pies

Fin de la narración de Hidan

entonces cerca de ahí se encontraba Kakuzu que había salido minutos antes que Hidan

Narra Kakuzu

salí de la guarida y entonces me adentre en el bosque y empecé a tender mi trampa pues como no había misiones tenía que sacar dinero de algún lado ya hace días empecé a poner una trampa en la cual caían ninjas , aldeanos entonces yo aprovechaba y les quitaba el dinero , joyas o cosas de valor , cuando llegue al bosque empecé a poner mi trampa ya había pasado un rato mu largo ya me estaba durmiendo cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba en mi trampa pues era un conejo negro hecho con hilos de mi cuerpo entonces seguí con mi proceso

Paso 1: el conejo saltara a los pies del sujeto y le enredare los pies dejando lo colgado de cabeza

Paso 2: el conejo bajara cuidadosamente por la espalda del sujeto y le enredara las manos

Paso 3: dicho conejo le vendara los ojos

Paso 4: yo salgo de mi escondite y le quito lo que traiga de valor

Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi que mi victima que yacía colgado de cabeza era nada más y nada menos que mi compañero Hidan

Jejeje veamos que tanto trae - Pensé

Empecé a buscar con mis hilos en su capa entonces encontré su billetera repleta de dinero

De donde habrá sacado tanto dinero - Pensé

Cuando encontré un libro con el signo del collar de Hidan lo empecé a leer al parecer era su diario mire y estuve leyendo durante un largo rato hasta que encontré una página muy interesante cuando de repente oí un grito

\- HEY TU BAJAME DE AQUI AHORA O SI NO JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA - Grito Hidan

Entonces seguí leyendo esa nota que decía asi

Querido Jashin-sama creo que me he enamorado pero joder esto es ridículo creo que me estoy volviendo loco me gusta Kakuzu está bien pinche bueno pero dudo mucho que yo le guste él es serio es un maldito avaro pero eso es una de las cosas que amo de él es un asesino de nivel s es despiadado el ya está experimentado en el sexo en cambio yo soy un alvino irritante poco profesional psicópata además yo soy virgen ah pues con eso dudo mucho que le guste yo además a él le gustan las mujeres en cambio yo soy hombre hay ayúdame Jashin-sama ...

Entonces quede en shock

\- (LE GUSTO , ESPEREN ES VIGEN , SE ENAMORO DE MI , ES VIRGEN) - Pensé cuando lo miraba de arriba a abajo

Fin de la narración de Kakuzu


End file.
